


end shift

by one (keiigiri)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiigiri/pseuds/one
Summary: where you and osamu are left behind in onigiri miya after an incident happens, and when things are getting steamy, atsumu walks in.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 223





	end shift

**Author's Note:**

> i made this on a whim dont judge me

handling onigiri miya with your boyfriend, osamu, was really tough work, especially at times where the place was most crowded when the msby black jackals would win a game or two that people come to the place out of curiosity, since the restaurant was handled by the twin brother of atsumu miya. but it was still rewarding despite the stress and physical labor, for at every end of the day youd be able to see your lover smile with passion for his work, even if his eyes screamed that he needed a good nights rest. 

however, this day was different. it was a normal day without any problems, until some drunkard had the guts to harrass you and the other workers in the place all because they didnt want to serve him. it was already closing time, so he had no right to demand service from the place anymore. as much as osamu wanted to handle this quietly, he drew the line at attempted violence and had to call the cops for help. thankfully, the rest of the night was alright after the officers had come and arrested he drunk man. 

letting out a sigh, you slumped on the table in front of you, lips pouted slightly since your mood had dropped because of the incident. the shop was already closed, and all of the employees had already left, which left you and osamu alone inside the dim restaurant. your boyfriend only kept the lights on near the kitchen to help indicate outside that the shop was closed for today, just to keep anyone from disturbing his time alone with you.

when he sat on the chair in front of you, you made no move to speak to him first and just sat there in awkward silence until his soft yet deep voice calles out your name.

"doll, are you alright?" you could tell he was still upset from the incident with the way he choked on his words. i mean, who wouldnt? you were nearly hurt from this and he had every right to be upset. a small little small of affection carved your lips and you reached out to pat the top of his head as an act of assurance, your smile not faltering once. 

"im alright, baby. look. im here with you, unharmed." you said with a soft chuckle, and it made osamu suddenly stand up and just tightly embrace you from across the table, his body trembling unnoticeably, but with how close you were to each other, you could feel every single thing going on in his body. how his breath is shaky and how his heart is beating so fast you feel like it was going to jump out of his chest at any given time. 

with gentle touches, you grabbed osamu's face by his cheeks and made him look up at you, making your boyfriend see your eyes filled with nothing but love and affection for him. it comforted him to see you still making such a face despite what happened earlier. but it brought him relief that you were showing him that you were alright as long as he was with you, and with no second to spare, he leaned up and closed the gap between your lips, rather deeply i might say, earning a shocked muffled sound from you, but still giving in to his antics anyways.

with the two of you on each side of the table, your lips danced and crashed, tongues fighting each other for almost the longest time before you finally gave up tip toeing to be able to reach him from the other side of the wooden furniture, climbing up the table instead to sit and scoot closer to him. you were now sitting on the table with osamu standing between your legs, still feverishly making out until he finally let you go, basking in the beauty of you messed up from just his lips. your face flushed red and lips swollen, your apron's sleeve coming undone and hair tie coming loose. your legs on both sides of him and your thighs pressed together to help you suppress the growing heat in between them.

a low growl emits from his throat from seeing you in such a state, and he reaches for your back to undo the ribbon of your uniform, his hands immediately grabbing the black fabric to toss it on the floor. same goes with your shirt, pants, and undergarments, until youre completely naked in front of him in one of the tables of his restaurant that he saw a holy place. how sinful. but was he really about to care about such a thing when the most delicious treat in his life was underneath him, already whining for his touch?

"pretty little thing." he smirked as he licked his lips, holding your shoulder to make you lay down on the cold wooden surface, his hands reaching out for one of the condiments on the table. you couldnt see much, but when he opened the cap, the scent of the liquid in the bottle whafted through your nose and you could immediately tell what it was.

soy sauce.

you wondered what the hell he was going to do with that, but when he started drizzling the liquid on your stomach as carefully as he could so it wouldnt spill, you knew what was he was about to do. you shuddered at the cold temperature of the liquid hitting your skin, but that was immediately replaced with a warm, familiar heat when osamu started to lick off the condiment on your skin, your mouth letting out small whines that clearly wanted to tell him to give you more. 

but sadly, osamu wanted to take his time tasting you all over. once he was done with the salty sauce that oddly enough, tasted sweet when he ate it off from you, he grabbed another bottle, and this time, just the appearance of it made you recognize what it was. 

mayonnaise.

god, you knew you would never be able to see the condiments of the table normally after this. osamu's rough, large hand cupped one of your breasts that hadnt been getting their needed attention, and gently rubbed on your nipple to let it go hard, his other hand popping open the bottle's cap and squeezing the contents out directly on your hardened nipple. he did the same with the other one and once he was done, he sat up a little to look at his work, his tongue swiping his upper lip before going "itadakimasu." and bending down once more to latch his lips onto your mayonnaise covered nipples.

you knew how it felt to have osamu suck on your breasts, but it was such a different feeling today. it turned you on so bad. was it because there was another texture joining his mouth? you didnt know and you didnt really care. you moaned softly once he was done with the left side, and your hand reached up to pet the top of his head, making him look up at you with wonder in his eyes. 

"is it delicious?" you asked in a sultry, breathy voice, osamu reacting to it by letting out a low grunt on his throat before replying. "mhm, its very delicious." you giggled softly and gave the crown of his hair a tiny kiss, burying your face into his soft locks while he continued eating the condiment out of your breast. 

you could feel your heat throbbing, and you really wanted him to ram into you until the door from the shop was suddenly opened and you gasped, looking up to see who it was that interrupted you.

you had expected it to be an employee, but instead, it was someone you kind of expected to walk in. in your wildest fantasies that you buried in the back of your brain, anyways. 

it was your boyfriend's twin brother, the one and only atsumu miya. even if he was someone that you wanted to catch you in such a sinful act, you still couldnt help but feel embarrassed at how hes seeing you stark naked, on the table of the restaurant his brother owns, with the said owner in front of you with a raging boner he can clearly see no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"the fuck samu? yall nasty as hell." even when atsumu's words sounded so cold and disgusted, his face said otherwise, his lips carved into a rather.. sly smirk, his lust filled eyes not once leaving the form of your bare body, to which only edged your arousal further. you couldnt help it, atsumu had a way with words and it didnt help that he looked exactly like your boyfriend.

you looked up to osamu wondering what the hell you two should do, but you were surprised to see him unbothered, not even a speck of awkwardness was shown in his face as he mumbled a small "welcome home" before resuming his actions on your breasts, his lips weirdly going rougher than how he was earlier. a mewl escaped your lips from the sudden pleasure, and it didnt help that atsumu was beside the two of you on one of the stools, his hands shuffling around to set down his bag on the counter and proceeding to take off his jacket, setting it aside along with his belongings. you wondered how he was able to get in the shop cause you were sure osamu had locked the door, but hearing the jingles of a few keys at the other twin's area made you remember he had the keys to the shop too. figures since hes technically an owner too.

"samu, wait, atsumu-san is here-" you tried to stutter out once you had assessed the situation, but you were cut off with a loud from yourself when osamu started rubbing your dripping folds, making sure he gave a little more attention to your sensitive bud than in other places. 

"so what if tsumu is here? he can watch me take you. i know youve been stealing a few glances at him every once in a while too." your face turned red at how osamu easily exposed you like that, the embarrassment rushing to your head so fast you wanted to stop doing this and just run, but your clenching hole said otherwise.

"now, dollface, i dont think you mind me watching you, yeah?" atsumu slurred out with his thick kansai dialect, a small purr escaping your lips as you nodded at him, looking at him from the table where you lay once again, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip so slightly. you wanted him to come over the other side of the table and have him rail and use your mouth to the point where your voice would hoarse from the rough action, and oddly enough, osamu had gotten the hint and signalled his twin to come over, the blonde haired male growling in satisfaction once he was given the cue to join in. 

"such a pretty lil throat you got there," atsumu purred out like a sly fox circling his prey, his steps towards you slow as his hands traced around the bump of your neck, his hand now grabbing around it fully. your pretty throat fit so perfectly around his rough palm, and he loved the way you looked up at him with needy, lustful eyes. with a mouth hanging agape, waiting for something to fill up such a slutty hole. of course, atsumu didnt bother taking his time and instead slid down both his boxers and tracksuit in one go, not bothering to fully take it out and just leave it hanging around his hips, just enough to let his cock pop out.

god, seeing his size made you shudder. osamu was big, and you knew they were twins but you didnt expect them to have the exact same size. just the thought of having them mess you up made you squeeze your legs to calm the heat in between them, and osamu immediately noticed this. 

"you got turned on from seeing my brother's cock? what a fucking whore." his voice came out low, laced with jealousy and it only edged you further more. osamu's rough hands spread your thighs wide open, and without any hesitation, dips his head into your legs and starts moving his tongue and mouth around your wet pussy, your mouth immediately opening to let out a loud moan. but before you even could, atsumu shoved his length into your mouth, not stopping his hips until he could see the tip of his cock poking around your throat.

"hey, samu," atsumu groaned with a smirk on his face, his tongue swiping his lips slowly at the sight of your mouth full of him. "oh, tsumu?" osamu said in between his slurps, his thumb now rubbing circles around your clit while his palm pressed on your abdomen for added pleasure.

"you trained her so well. she took my cock in so easily." he praised as he gave your left breast a good massage, his hips now slowly thrusting in and out of your mouth. osamu only gave a hum in response to be able to continue to eat you out like he had been starved for days.

you couldnt help but moan into atsumu's cock, sending him pleasurable vibrations around his shaft and he seemed pleased with it when you heard him moan under his breath. your legs were shaking from osamu, and you knew you were about to cum once he had started rubbing your sensitive clit with his thumb.

your hands reached out to grab osamu's hair and tug it around, your boyfriend knowing it was a sign that you were about to cum. with the amount of times you did this, it was no surprise that he knew what little things you did when having sex meant. and so, as deep and rough as he could, he started sucking on your sensitive tip, you whined like mad into atsumu's cock as your body started to shake from the pleasure, osamu's hands holding your hips down to stop you from falling off while atsumu held down your shoulders. your hands were moving around like crazy, looking for something to grab on until you felt osamu's arms and you scratched at the frantically, nails digging deep into his skin you know he loved when you did it. 

even while you were reaching your high, you still did your best to suck atsumu off as if it were an ice pop on a hot summer day. the blonde haired male loved seeing you cumming, and it didnt help how cute you looked while trying your best to suck him off. as much as atsumu wanted to cum into your mouth, he wanted to last longer so he slowly pulled away from you until his cock was released from your mouth with a satisfying pop, a chuckle leaving him when he saw how your face looked.

mouth drooling with so much saliva (that he knew sakusa would find absolutely disgusting) as if you were doused in water, lips swollen and puffed red, and your eyes practically having hearts in them from cumming once. had he known how such a hot look could exist hed had asked for osamu to share you a long time ago. 

osamu, whose face was trapped into your thighs, let you ride out your orgasm before finally standing up, the area around his lips looking as similar to yours, all wet and sticky, his tongue swiping around his lips in a poor attempt to clean himself. "thanks for the meal." the younger twin said with a low growl before picking you by your armpits, turning you around so that you were facing atsumu now. osamu sat you on the table with your back on his chest, and he made you spread your legs wide open, his head resting on your shoulder as he planted a soft kiss on the dip of your neck.

"dollface, i think tsumu wants to play around with you here," he whispered into your ear as he slowly slid his fingers around your soaked folds, making sure not to touch around the sensitive area of your clit to not overwhelm you so much. "do you want him to take you, little slut?" osamu asked, tone low and voice deep.

you couldnt even think about anything else aside from the only thing you needed the most right now.

"atsumu, i want your cock.. inside me...♡︎"

the blonde haired male's cock twitched at your words, and it took all of his willpower not to lunge at you since osamu hadnt given him a signal yet, so he stood there at the other side of the table as osamu picked you up once more, heading to the side of the table where atsumu was. he placed you in between him and his twin brother and made you bend over, his fingers that he had coated in your juices probing at your ass gently. you and osamu frequently did anal, so it didnt hurt at all when he stuck two fingers in until he hit knuckles deep, a loud cry escaping your lips from the sensation as you grabbed on to atsumu's arms, his cock slapping your face in the process.

as osamu was doing prep work with your ass, you kept yourself occupied by once again licking and sucking atsumu's cock, this time at your own teasing pace, your eyes looking up at him as you filled your throat with him. 

thankfully it didnt take long for osamu to prep you since you were used to it and always took on his cock like a champ, which brought him to start undoing his pants to let his aching cock spring out from the restricting fabric that confined his raging cock, so happy he could finally have a taste of you after a long day. 

he prods his tip into your little hole, and in a slow, yet swift motion, starts to enter your tight ass, his moans held back but still audible enough to reach your ears. you felt so full with him inside you, and that wasnt even half of what was coming next. 

"stand up and put your leg up." osamu growled in a commanding tone, your mouth leaving atsumu's cock as you slowly brought your back up, able to feel your boyfriend's cock going deeper into you as he did. once you were fully standing up, it took a while for you to bring one leg up, and when you did, osamu's hands grabbed the back of your knee and lifted you up, giving the side of your other leg's thigh a pat so you could lift that up too. 

and so, the position you were in gave atsumu so much access. your back pressed against's osamu's chest, with him lifting you up by the back of your knees, and with your dripping core out here, exposed to him.. he couldnt take it and lowly whined, looking at his twin for the signal that he could finally touch you. 

it took quite a while for osamu to give the damned signal, but when he finally did, atsumu wasted no time in lunging forward and bringing your legs up to his shoulders, with osamu's hands moving to hold your hips so you wouldnt fall, the blonde twin swiftly slips inside your throbbing pussy, a loud moan leaving your lips once hes gone in deep. you felt so full, your eyes were clouded in nothing but pleasure and you couldnt do anything but just moan their names when they finally adjusted and started moving.

god, to say it felt good was an understatement. the twins fucking you so rough and deep made your mind fly into cloud nine, and you could have sworn youve blacked out for a few seconds everytime atsumu hits the perfect spot inside you that made your stomach churn from the pleasurable feeling.

"fuck... tsumu! samu! so good-!!" you screamed when both of them simultaneously hit the places you felt so damn good in, your lips immediately captured by atsumu's own in an attempt to silence you as he and his brother had your way with you. atsumu's kisses were rough and dominant, unlike osamu's who was gentler and more careful, but it still turned you on nonetheless to experience something different, and from someone different to boot.

"this slut is loud as hell.." atsumu chuckled once he pulled away, his hand going up to give your flushed, drooling face a few slaps, enough to leave a reddish mark but not enough to bruise. "you like it when my brother and i take you on at the same time? you fucking whore."

on the other hand, osamu was enjoying seeing how fucked you were getting. your voice had regressed into nothing but moans, whines, he and his brother's names, and occassional screams that could probably wake the neighbours up. osamu grunts as his hand grips the soft flesh of your hips, and he brings it down to give your ass a hard spank that he knew damn well would bruise, the sound of the impact of his hand and your skin satisfying him to the core.

"god, was your body only made for us to fuck, sweet thing?" osamu cooed into your ear, licking around your earlobe while giving you a few nips here and there. "babydoll's giving it her all in making us feel good, right, samu? so fucking tight." atsumu grunted while leaning down to give your neck a few hickeys, making sure the one in less visible places were bigger and were sure to leave a bruise for a few days. osamu did the same around the dip of your neck, but he made sure not to go overboard since the uniform of the shop can easily reveal last night's sin. 

the twins continued to thrust into you rough and hard until you felt the oh so familiar feeling of your stomach coiling, and your hands started scratching and digging into atsumu and osamu's arms, your moans starting to get louder and even noisier than before. you were about to cum, and it was coming quick.

both males wasted no time in picking up their pace, their thrusts in sync with each other so you could feel the shape of their cocks messing you up inside properly, so that both your holes can mold into their shape. you started tightening up, and seeing atsumu's face wincing from the sudden change and hearing osamu's grunt made it known that they liked the sudden tightness. osamu gave your cheek a soft poke and when you tilted your head back to look at him, his lips locked into yours as he brought one hand to start rubbing your clit, while atsumu pressed on your stomach hard. 

the newer actions were so overwhelming that you had started cumming, hell, you were squirting from it all. osamu kept your screams contained with his mouth, and you were sure you had made the twin's arms bleed with how hard you dug your nails into their flesh. you could feel the cold liquid at the tips of your fingers, and it kind of felt satisfying to feel such. it didnt take long for the both of them to finally reach their orgasms too, and they both grunted out in ecstacy, their cum flowing inside you like crazy. thank god you were on birth control, you could feel atsumu's cum dripping out of your pussy even if his cock was still inside you. he must have been so frustrated to had cum so much.

once you finally stopped squirting, which was mostly caught by atsumu's shirt and sweatpants, the twins both slumped into you; with osamu sitting on the edge of the table with his head on the nook of your neck, while atsumu had his forehead on your chest, his sweat and yours mixing in together as the three of you tried to catch your breath. atsumu was the first to compose himself, and he stood up, slowly pulling his cock out of you. but of course, he still managed to shock you because just when only the tip was left inside, his hips slammed right back into you harshly, earning a loud whine from you while he chuckled softly. 

osamu was amused at the sight of atsumu teasing you by rolling and grinding his hips on to you, and he really wanted to go for another round until he saw the time on his wrist watch. 

"as much as i want to continue this here, we should be heading home soon." osamu sighed as he stood back up and slowly started to pull out, giving you a few wiggles like how atsumu did, which made him laugh when you started whining again. atsumu composed himself once more and started doing the same, and when both twins had pulled their cocks out of your holes, you immediately felt yourself dripping. god, the amount of cum they had left.

but since the twins shared the same damn braincell, they pushed back the cum inside you with two of their fingers, enciting a needy moan from you. "cum dump." osamu chuckled under his breath, and you swore you were going to hit him for that, but god did it turn you on to be degraded by him. 

"keep our cum inside you, dollface. the night isnt over yet." atsumu cooed and kissed your forehead, walking away from you to fix himself so he can head to you and osamu's shared place to crash.

thats right, the night wasnt over. 

so much more was about to go down once you had reached home.

maybe even more intense than what had happened in the small walls of onigiri miya.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u want a part two... haha... jk.. unless? 👉👈


End file.
